


"La aventura de los mugiwara con los vinsmoke"

by AlanCrazy02



Category: One Piece
Genre: Family Secrets, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlanCrazy02/pseuds/AlanCrazy02
Summary: Una vez que Judge se dió cuenta que el veneno que tomo Sora logro salvar a sus cuatro cuatrillizos de las "modificaciones", decidió encerrarlos en las masmorras por ser unos inútiles.No tenía pensado que habría una guerra que atacará su reino y su hija perfecta escapara con sus hermanos.(AU dónde no solo Sanji fue una "falla", los cuatro varones también, Reiju los ayudo a escapar y en el último momento los cinco escaparon juntos)
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Vinsmoke Sanji & Vinsmoke Family
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

El baratie, un restaurante flotante en medio del East Blue se encontraba a la vista del pequeño barco de los sombreros de paja con la intención de encontrar a un cocinero, una cosa llevo a la otra y el capitán, Mugiwara No Luffy, tenía que trabajar un año para poder pagar los destrozos que causó en el techo del pequeño edificio. Nami al darse cuenta de la situación llamo a Zoro y Usopp para poder pasar y comer un poco.

—El restaurante es bastante bonito— comento Usopp tomando un poco de agua del vaso a su lado. — pero, vaya presentación. Jamás creí que entraría a un restaurante y vería a gente pelear.

—Se ve que son un poco violentos— le contesto Nami.

—Pero pónganse a pensar, es un restaurante en medio del océano, dónde hay piratas, es normal que haiga gente que sepa luchar— Informo Zoro con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—Oigan, miren quien está ahí— ambos hombres voltearon a la dirección en dónde la chica apuntaba y sonrieron al ver el sombrero de paja.

Luffy volteo y al ver a su tripulación sentada y sonríendo, se acercó molesto.

—Que hacen aquí?— pregunto exaltado.

—Que pasa, grumete?— Nami le sonrió.

—Escuchamos que tendrás que trabajar un año— Usopp le siguió el juego a Nami colocando los codos arriba de la mesa.

—Que te parece si cambiamos la bandera pirata?— Zoro fue el último de argumentar.

—¿¡Porque tengo yo que trabajar y sufrir cuando ustedes están comiendo!?— Menciono enojado el pequeño mono. Cuando el espadachina volteo la cabeza saco un moco y lo arrojó al vaso del mismo. Las risas de sus otros compañeros eran imposibles de no notar aún cuando cubrían sus bocas, Zoro tomo el vaso entre sus manos y cuando estaba por tomar, agarro fuertemente el cuello de su capitán y le inclino el vaso.

Finalmente los otros dos estallaron en carcajadas, golpeando la mesa en el proceso, pequeñas lágrimas se acomulaban en sus ojos y sus mejillas se empezaron a sonrojar, Zoro veía enojado a su capitán y Luffy trataba desesperado sacar la pequeña bolita de moco.

Sin que ninguno se diera cuenta un rubio se acercó.

—¡Agradezco con todo mi corazón el haber conocido a una chica tan hermosa como tú, My Lady!— Un rubio con unas divertidas cejas de diana y el ojo derecho tapado, se acercó a la única chica del grupo y le colocó una copa llena con vino —¡Si fuera por ti no me importaría convertirme en pirata, pero nuestros destinos están condenados!

—Otra vez ligando con otra chica, acaso no entienden?— Otro chico, con las cejas igual de diana, a diferencia de estar invertidas al igual que el cabello rojizo que cubria su ojo, empezó a mostrarse en escena, ignorando la mirada furtiva, ayudo a levantar a mugiwara, que aturdido le dió las gracias.

—Cierra la boca, Ichiji— irritado el rubio se separó de Nami.

–¿Es por mi?— Un anciano recargado en una silla cercana hablo.

—¿¡Viejo!?

—Aprovecha la oportunidad de convertirte en pirata y llévate a tus inútiles hermanos, nadie los quiere aquí— se inclino Zeff y empezó a caminar directo a la mesa.

—Oi viejo loco, soy el mejor cocinero de este lugar, ¿a qué te refieres a que nadie nos quiere aqui?

–siempre luchas con los clientes, tú, el limón agrio y esa mora azul, lo único que hacen es ligar con las chicas guapas que vienen— Tomo del antebrazo al chico con lentes — El único que me gustaría que se quedará es está fresa amargada— lo señaló — y Reiju, pero sin sus hermanos mayores, no podrían hacer nada.

—¿Tienes hermanos?— Luffy pregunto sonriente al rubio.

El rubio ignorando a Luffy tomo la parte delantera del traje del viejo, aún gritándole, ichiji logro soltarse y tomar todos los platos de la mesa a tiempo antes de que Zeff lanzará a Sanji rompiéndola, Los mugiwara estaban sorprendidos por la agresividad de los dos rubios y la velocidad y reflejos del rojizo.

Una vez que el dueño se fue, Luffy fue a hablar con el fumador satisfecho de obtener el permiso de Zeff, rechazando la oferta, puso otra mesa y siguió coqueteando con la misma chica, Ichiji volvió a colocar la comida en su lugar y suspiro pesadamente tapándose la cara con una mano. Al ver cómo Usopp se quejaba de tener que pagar bastante, se ofreció en dejarles la comida gratis, El francotirador contento le agradeció. Sintió como alguien tocaba su hombro, volteo y vio al mismo chiquillo que ayudo a levantarse.

—¿Quieres unirte a mi tripulación?— la sonrisa que le regalaba era segadora —necesito gente amable como tú conmigo.

—No te confundida, soy una persona horrible— vio como sus hombros se tensan —pero gracias por la oferta, Sanji vete a la cocina a seguir trabajando y dile al viejo que Reiju, Niji y Yonji estan por llegar.

Una vez que ambos hermanos se fueron, la conversación de los mugiwara continuo, Luffy estuvo en silencio viendo el lugar donde anteriormente ambos chicos se habían retirado, no le dió tiempo pensar, ya que Sanji volvió y se lo llevó con el.

____________

—¡Zeff-sama, volvimos!— una hermosa mujer con un cabello rosa, levantaba una mano saludando al viejo apoyado en el barandal del barco.

Una vez que el barco fue amarrado en la orilla, salió la chica acompañada por otros dos chicos cargando cajas. Sin decir una palabra abrió la puerta del almacén dándoles el paso a los tres menores, Niji venía quejándose del peso de las cajas a diferencia de Yonji, que solo se burlaba de la debilidad de su hermano mayor.

—Joder, para la próxima tendremos que ir con tiempo a comprar— Niji se deslizó por la pared del almacén tomando asiento en una de las cajas.

—Eres demaciado débil Niji, hasta Reiju puede cargar más que tu— dijo Yonji empezando a tronar sus dedos.

—Eso es por que... No importa, será mejor que empezemos a trabajar— se levanto, deteniéndose en decir algo que haga sentir mal a su hermana mayor.

—Hay algo que tengo que decirles— el anciano cerro la puerta tras entrar.

—¿Zeff-sama? Paso algo?— Reiju pregunto angustiada.

—Un chico, Pirata para ser específico, destruyó mi habitación y le pidió a la estúpida berenjena que se uniera a su equipo como cocinero— Zeff miro la sorpresa en los tres vinsmoke— Aqui ya no son necesitados, así que se irán con el.

—...¿Que?— Niji se acercó quedando solo unos sentimientos lejos —¿Solo porque no nos necesitas vas a dejarnos votados? ¡No puedes hacernos esto!

Iban a continuar con la discusión pero unos gritos de pánico los detuvieron, salieron del almacén adentrándose por la vivienda hasta quedar en el comedor, Reiju vio el gran barco por las ventanas, lo escaneó levemente hasta ver la bandera pirata —Krieg... — Susurro.

Las puertas del local fueron abiertas dejando ver a dos hombre pidiendo comida, el capitán del barco, Don Krieg y alguien de su tripulación, Patty y Carne, los cocineros, empezaron a reírse junto con el resto de visitantes.

—Patty, Carne, alto— exigió Reiju viendo cómo las caras de sus hermanos mostraban enojó.

—Pero Reiju, ¿Acaso crees que nos vamos a apiadar de el?— Patty se inclino frente a Krieg.

—¡Hey, Patty! ¡Muevete!— Sanji golpeó al hombre con una patada, todos quedaron en shock. Se acercó a los piratas con un plato de comida. —Dale esto, Gin.

A pesar de las quejas de los cocineros y los gritos de la clientela, Sanji los ignoro, tomo pocos segundos para acabarse la comida del plato. Krieg pasó su brazo por el cuello del cocinero y lo lanzó a unas tantas mesas del lugar, Reiju preocupada se dirigió a su hermano menor.

—¡Sanji! ¿Estás bien?— logro por lo menos hacer que se arrodille.

—Eso no podrá matarme— Sanji se limpio la sangre que salía de su boca.

Krieg no perdió el tiempo ordenando comida para cien hombre, la gente asustada, empezó a salir del restaurante y ninguno de los cocineros se movió de su lugar.

Solo los hermanos vinsmoke.

Los cinco fueron rodeados por el resto de cocineros, con pistolas en mano.

—No dejaremos que los alimenten, ¿perdieron la razón? Si este pirata obtiene la comida para su tripulación no seremos capaces de defender el Baratie, dejen las ideas estúpidas— un chef les decreto.

—Pues, disparenos— Yonji levantó los brazos.

—Sabemos lo malvado que puede ser esta gente...— Niji peino su cabello para atrás.

—pero, no nos importa— Reiju les sonrió.

—Cuando le damos comida a cualquier persona...— Sanji prendió un cigarro.

—Jamas pensamos en las consecuencias, si alguien le pide comida a un cocinero, ¿Que hay de malo en eso?— Termino Ichiji.

—...Atrapenlos— Patty mando, sintieron como algunos brazos los tomaban de los hombros y cintura —No soy idiota, siempre me di cuenta que ustedes robaban comida y se la daban a la gente que yo echaba— una ves que los hermanos fueron sacados del camino hacia la cocina, Patty se dirigió a Krieg —Ahora solo nos tenemos que encargar de solo un bastardo, ¿No?

Patty saco una bazuca, disparando un proyectil directo al capitán pirata. Una vez que el humo se disperso, Krieg no sufrió ningún daño, y de sus hombros disparo al personal del Baratie.

Antes de que Krieg volviera a disparar apareció Zeff con una bolsa de comida, sin cuidado la tiró a los pies del pirata.

—Jefe Zeff...— murmuraron todos los chefs.

—Ahí tienes, comida para cien persona —dijo Zeff.

—T... Tu eres Red-Leg Zeff? El hombre con las piernas tan fuertes que son capas de partir un precipicio en dos, pero no moriste como pensé, has perdido una pierna, eso significa que perdiste todo tu poder— Krieg lo miro atentamente.

—.......— Todos los Vinsmoke quedaron en silencio, silencio que no pasó desapersibido por el espadachín que volteo a observar a los hermanos.

Krieg le dijo a Zeff que entregará el diario que el y su tripulación habían llenado tras los años en la Grand Line, como era de esperarse, se negó, haciendo enojar al pirata, antes de iniciar una pelea decidió retirarse a entregar la comida al resto de su tripulación, si tenía que tomar el diario y el barco a la fuerza, lo haría.

—Jefe, ¿Porque hizo eso?— Carne exclamó.

—¡Usted defendió a ese par de mocoso una vez más! ¿¡Es que acaso no se da cuenta que ellos le quieren quitar el puesto de jefe!?— grito Patty

—¡¡Cállense, idiotas!!— Zeff finalmente se canso y no le importo asustar a sus trabajadores —Ninguno de ustedes puede decirle nada a ellos, díganme, ustedes han pasado una situación dónde no tengan comida que comer ni agua que tomar? Si no lo han pasado, ¡No tienen ningún derecho que reclamarles nada!— Zeff paro de hablar, regulando su respiración y relajando sus nervios —si tienen tanto miedo, por atrás está la puerta, con estos niños son suficientes.

Antes de que alguien preguntara, Zeff saco cuatro latas de diferentes colores y se las entrego a los Vinsmoke, menos a Sanji.

—Es la última vez que se los devuelvo—Advierte Zeff — les doy 30 minutos—

Los cinco hermanos asintieron.

—Ya han visto lo fuerte que es el capitán Krieg, mejor larguense— exigió Gin, intentando por lo menos ayudar un poco al hombre que lo salvó.

—¿Crees que el podrá derrotarnos?— Yonji mostró una sonrisa arrogante.

—¿Ven? Son buenos chicos, ¿genial, no?— Luffy se acercó a sus dos compañeros sentados.

—Como sea, hay que largarse de aquí—Usopp trato de persuadir a su capitán.

—No te preocupes Usopp, yo lucharé con todos ellos. Oye Gin, ustedes quieren el diario del viejo, pero estuvieron en el Grand Line, entonces, porque?

Alta fue la sorpresa que Don Krieg y sus cincuenta barcos fueron derrotados por un solo hombre, con unos ojos como halcón.

—Debe haber sido Taka No Me— Dijo ichiji mientras desabrochaba el cordón del delantal negro que traía puesto, tirándolo arriba de una de las sillas.

—¿T...Taka no me?— Gin pregunto.

—¿Saben quien es?— Sanji también tenía curiosidad.

—El mejor espadachín del mundo. Por lo que el les hizo, tendría que tener algún problema con ustedes— Reiju concluyó colocando la pequeña lata rosa en su cintura.

—Probablemente interrumpieron su siesta— intervino Zeff ganandose una mirada de odio por parte de Gin.

—¡Es una estupidez destruir nuestros barcos por interrumpir una siesta!— Gin seguía temblando haciendo incapaz de levantarse.

A Zeff no pareció importarle como el pirata no paraba de gritarle, solo quería que la atención se concentrara en el barco de afuera y se desviará de los colores que salian detrás del el, pero no pudo escapar de los ojos de los mugiwara.

Los ojos de Luffy empezaron a iluminarse, Usopp parecía asombrado pero aún así estaba emocionado, Zoro tenía una lucha mental sobre el espadachin mencionado anteriormente.

Cuando los colores empezaron a desaparecer, mostraron a los cuatro Vinsmoke, vestidos con sus Raid Suit, a diferencia que no traían nada en las orejas y en el pecho desapareció el famoso "66".

No dejarían que nadie los relacionara con el Germa 66 y con Vinsmoke Judge, jamás en su vida lo volverían a llamar padre.


	2. Chapter 2

—Bueno, esto fue una perdida de tiempo— Niji hablo sentado en el cuerpo del ya inconsciente perla.

—Realmentente tenías esperanzas de que fueran fuertes— Yonji le contesto a su hermano mayor, pateando los cuerpos encima de la aleta hacia el mar.

—Reiju, como está Gin?— sanji volteo para atrás viendo a Gin acostado entre las piernas de su hermana, mientras ella succionaba el veneno.

—vivira— dijo con simpleza.

Ichiji se acercó lentamente al cuerpo de Krieg, al ver cómo su piel estaba chamuscada, negra, un brazo roto y sus pelos levantados, arrugó la frente, puede que se les fuera un poco la mano. Sin inmutarse tomo la parte del cuello del pirata y se los lanzó a los cocineros.

—Si sacan la recompensa, podrían arreglar el restaurante.

Soltó un pequeño grito al sentir como unas extremidades le sujetaban brazos y piernas.

—¡Son super fuertes, deben estar en mi tripulación!, ¡Ni siquiera tuve que intervenir y acabaron muy rápido!—  
Luffy grito contento apretando más el agarre quitándole el oxígeno a Ichiji.

—No sabía que eran tan fuertes...— Carne finalmente pudo hablar dejando su sorpresa de lado.

—Siendo sincero creí que no sabían pelear... Sanji casi siempre empezaba las peleas— balbuceó Patty.

Se tomaron el tiempo de curar a Gin y ofrecerle un barco para su tripulación, una vez que fue despedido por Sanji, Luffy se dirigió hacia los hermanos Vinsmoke.

—Entonces, se unen a mi equipo?— pregunto animado.

—No seremos piratas— Reiju le respondió mientras tomaba asiento en el barandal de madera del barco. —Nos quedaremos a cocinar aquí, hasta poder pagarle a Zeff-sama todo lo que hizo por nosotros.

—Aunque viajar por el mar no estaría nada mal— intervino Yonji.

—Sanji tenía pensado en ir al Grand Line— Niji señaló a su hermano menor.

—¿Y por que no ahora?

—alguna vez ezcuchaste hablar del All Blue?— al ver la negación del chico con sombrero de paja, Sanji rápidamente se alegro —Bueno, es un océano mágico donde...

Sin que se dieran cuenta, en el piso elevado del pequeño restaurante, se encontraba Zeff, viendo las expresiones de Sanji, y las risas de sus hermanos cuando explicaba demaciado rápido que apenas se le entendía.

—Parecen tan Jodidamente felices, idiotas— Zeff sonrió apoyando su rostro en la palma de su mano.

Una vez que las cosas se tranquilizaron, Sanji cocino una sopa para festejar la derrota de Don Krieg, sirvió unos cuantos platos y los empezó a entregar, antes de que Luffy o los vinsmoke probaran, los cocineros empezaron a escupir la sopa.

—¿Pero que mierda es esto?, ¡Sabe espanto!

—No podemos comer esto.

—¡Que asco!

Y los comentarios seguían, haciendo enojar a Sanji. Molesto empezó a gritarles que guardaran silencio, que el era uno de los mejores cocineros y ninguna de sus comidas sabían mal. Todo comentario anterior quedó en el olvido cuando Zeff paso entre todos y empezó a probar la sopa, igual que los demás, la escupió, causando una punzada en su pecho.

—Acaso crees que voy a vender está porquería en mi restaurante?— Zeff limpio su boca con la palma de su mano.

—¡¡No me jodas, viejo!!, ¡¿Que hace tu sopa diferente a la mía!?

Sanji jamás espero un golpe en su mejilla por parte de Zeff, tirándolo en el suelo, nunca le había dado un puñetazo.

—Aun eres demaciado joven para entenderlo, pequeña berenjena.

Sanji se levanto dando un paso atrás, luego otro, para salir corriendo del lugar. Todo paso tan rápido que les costaba asimilarlo, Reiju, la hermana mayor, la que tenía que asegurarse que el sacrificio de su madre no fuera en vano, fue tras su tercer hermano.

Se escuchó un pequeño sorbo y todos voltearon para ver a Ichiji inclinando el plato sobre sus labios hasta dejarlo vacío, soltando un pequeño suspiro, dejo el cuenco en una mesa.

—Como siempre, la comida de Sanji es magnífica.

—Obviamente, Sanji es uno de los mejores cocineros— estuvo de acuerdo Zeff.

Las risas del personal no tardó en sonar, incluso pedían otra ronda de comido. Luffy confundido se dirigió a Zeff.

—Si la comida es tan buena, ¿Por qué hicieron eso?

Zeff lo miro por unos segundos, luego a los tres chicos con cabellos coloridos sentados en el suelo comiendo aún más sopa. —Cuando los conocí, eran unos niños, estoy seguro que me odiaban ya que mi tripulación atacó el barco donde venían, luego paso una tormenta y terminamos varados en una roca. Eran unos niños, niños, así que decidí darles la poca comida que pude recolectar— una diminuta sonrisa adorno sus labios —Seis días habían pasado cuando me di cuenta que ni Reiju ni la fresa amargada comieron algo, dejando su parte a sus hermanos menores. No recuerdo cuanto tiempo paso, pero la berenjena vino conmigo amenazándome en darles más comida. Recuerdas mi pierna perdida?— levantó el palo de madera —use mi pierna como comida, por esos niños, porque ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de vivir sus sueños. Ya escuchaste a Sanji, quiere encontrar el All Blue, pero sus hermanos estan vacíos, ni un sueño, por eso quiero que se vayan contigo, no conseguirán nada si se quedan conmigo pero tal vez con un hombre como tu, puedan tener un sueño por el cual pelear.

A lado de la puerta, dónde están Luffy y Zeff, estaban sentados Sanji y Reiju, abrazando sus rodillas con una sonrisa triste en sus labios.

—Idiotas... Podemos escucharlos...

—... Supongo que tenemos que irnos...—Reiju suspiro.

_____________

—Seguros que no se quieren despedir?— Luffy pregunto, dentro del pequeño bote de encargo de los vinsmoke junto a Yosaku.

Niji negó subiéndose al bote, fue seguido por Yonji y luego por Reiju, Sanji estaba aún parado en la cola del barco y Ichiji estaba saliendo de el restaurante caminando hacia, su ahora capitán. Todos los chefs se encontraban alrededor del barco despidiéndo de forma silenciosa al grupo de hermanos.

—...Ichiji— el nombrado dejo de caminar —Cuida que tus hermanos no atrapen un resfriado, ¿quieres?

Ahí iba la primera lágrima, a esa solitaria lágrima le siguieron más, finalmente la presa que lo había atormentado durante años se había roto, pero no fue el único, el resto de sus hermanos estaban llorando, salieron del bote y corriendo se regresaron, abrazando a Zeff.

—¡¡Chef Zeff, gracias por soportarlos todos estos años!!— Sanji sollozó.

—¡¡Nunca olvidaremos está deuda que tenemos contigo por el resto de nuestra vida!!— gimio Niji.

—idiotas...— no pudo ocultar su sonrisa acompañada de lágrimas abrazándolos lo más fuerte que podía.

Patty y Carne se juntaron en el abrazo, seguidos por todos los demás cocineros, el lugar estaba plagado de sollozos, lágrimas y mocos.

Desde atrás, luffy estaba sonriendo.

_____________

—Joder, podrías parar de llorar?— Niji estaba cansado de que ese hombre siguiera llorando.

—¡Fue tan emotivo!— Yosaku seguía intentando limpiar sus lágrimas.

—Sabes a donde vamos? —Ichiji decidió ser directo y preguntar si al menos sabía a dónde se dirigían. —A la Grand Line?

—Ustedes no saben lo suficiente acerca del Grand Line— Yosaku sacudió la cabeza un par de veces en modo de decepción. —Si solo Zoro Aniki supiera lo peligroso que el ese hombre, habría regresado conmigo.

—El chico de cabello verde está bien?— Reiju le pregunto a Yosaku —se veía que el corte fue muy profundo.

Fue un espectáculo ver a Dracule Mihawk luchando contra el cazador de piratas, Roronoa Zoro, pero hay que admitirlo, les dió escalofríos como esa espada negra casi partía en dos al cazador de piratas, pero emotivo el discurso que Dracule le dió al joven.

—Te refieres a Zoro Aniki?— la mujer asintió —No te preocupes por el, es muy fuerte para que algo como eso lo mate.

—Fue un idiota— murmuró Sanji.

—Luffy Aniki, es ahora que te expliqué al lugar peligroso a donde fue la hermana Nami— Yosaku se tomó un tiempo para preparar su discurso, más fue interrumpido por el rubio.

—¿Quieren comer?

—¡Siiiii!

—¡Por lo menos escuchen lo que tengo que decirles!— Yosaku grito.

Reiju se rió de la forma desinteresada de su capitán, levantando la mano para captar la atención de chico con sombrero rojo. —Nosotros podemos escuchar.

—El motivo por el cual Grand Line es llamado "el cementerio de piratas", es debido a tres grandes poderes que gobiernan ese lugar y uno de esos poderes:¡son los Shichibukai!

—¿Shichibukai?— Luffy ladeó la cabeza confundido.

—Son siete piratas reconocidos oficialmente por el gobierno mundial—  
Yonji Argumento.

—Exacto— Yosaku Le dió la razón al cuarto hermano— Son un grupo de piratas que reclaman islas no civilizadas y roban a otros piratas, dándole una parte al gobierno, a cambio de protección.

—De hecho, Dracule Mihawk, el tipo que derrotó al espadachin es uno de ellos— comenta Niji volteando hacia Luffy.

—¿¡Encerio!? ¡Y aún hay seis más!— a pesar de ser un tema preocupante, mugiwara sonaba más divertido que angustiado.

—¿Y ustedes cómo saben todo eso?— Sanji le recriminó a sus cuatro hermanos.

—Cuando tú estabas persiguiendo a chicas lindas, leímos un poco del diario del viejo y de los periódicos que llegaban— Ichiji hablo, tomando una mejor posición en la esquina de la pequeña barca.

—Pero hubo un problema con uno de ellos, ¡El líder de los piratas Gyojin, Jimbe!— Yosaku siguió contando. —A cambio de ser un Shichibukai, dejo una gran amenaza en el East Blue.

—¿Ellos son así?— Luffy levanto una libreta dónde mostraba la imagen de un pez muy mal dibujado con cuatro piernas.

—Hahahahaha, Ése es un pez horrible— Sanji se burló del pobre dibujo.

—¡¿Acaso ustedes dos no pueden tomarse esto encerio como estos cuatro chicos?!— Yosaku se rindió de explicar y fue directo al grano. —El lugar donde nos dirigimos es conocido como Arlong Park, y es dirigido por un Gyojin que estuvo hombro a hombro con Jimbe. Lleva el nombre de Arlong y su fuerza supera a la de Don Krieg.

—Oye, tal vez no lo viste, pero vencimos a Krieg demaciado rápido, el no debe ser un problema— El de melena verde lo miro confundido.

—Es solo una advertencia— Yosaku se encogió de hombros.

Una vez que la conversación acabo, Sanji se dirigió hacia la cocina a preparar lo que había prometido, Luffy y Yosaku esperaban pacientemente la comida sentados, Reiju leía un libro de medicina, Yonji decidió tomar una siesta, Niji miraba aburrido las olas y Ichiji observaba la pequeña lata roja en su mano.

Verla ponía algunos recuerdos en su memoria, Un cuarto frío, máscaras de hierro, las lágrimas de sus hermanos, la culpa de ser unos inútiles, dolor. Cerro los ojos un momento y volvió a abrirlos cuando escucho pasos acercándose, Sanji colocó los platos de comida frente a Luffy y Yosaku, se acercó a Reiju y le entrego una bebida, extrañamente morada casi tocando el negro, cuando se acercó a Niji por atrás, este ya tenía la mano levantada esperando su plato, sonriendo colocó el plato de galletas en su palma, para finalizar con su entrega, le arrimó un tazón de moras a ichiji, guardando la lata, tomo el plato e introdujo una mora entre sus labios.

Todo estaba en relativa calma, solo el sonido de succion del popote o la masticada del capitán interrumpian el paisaje, hasta que del agua empezó a emerger un monstruo marino.

—No podía faltar, ¿Verdad?— Niji metió otra galleta a su boca observando a la vaca dirigir su vista a la comida de la mesa.

Luffy no necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta que la vaca marina quería comer su merienda, reusandose a compartir le lanzó un golpe directo en el rostro.

—¡Gomu Gomu No Pistol!— Ichiji veía en cámara lenta como la vaca chocaba con el agua para sumergir su gran tamaño otra vez.

—¡Idiota, no golpeen a alguien por qué tiene hambre!— Sanji golpeó a Luffy en la cabeza, tomo un plato y se lo arrimó a la bestia. —Tal vez este herido y no puede conseguir comida por si mismo— Sanji volteo hacia atrás para ver la mandíbula de la enorme vaca, enojado también le dió un golpe. —¡Muere maldito!

—Que estás haciendo, Sanji?— Reiju pregunto soltando una densa neblina morado de la boca.

—¡Ese bastardo también me quería comer!— Molesto salto quedando a la altura del monstruo marino. —¡Collier Shot!— solo una patada fue suficiente para dejar al pobre animal fuera de combate.

—... Son unos monstruos— Yosaku logro susurrar.

—Aten un extremo de la cuerda a esa cosa y el otro al barco, mínimo iremos más rápido— Ichiji le lanzó la cuerda a su hermano.

Una vez que la vaca marina fue llenada de chichones, comenzó a dirigirse hacia Arlong Park, haciendo el trayecto más rápido. Cuando finalmente vieron el edificio, el animal decidió desviarse chocando con parte de la costa y enviando a volar el barco. Rompieron varios árboles antes de empezar a descender. La persona que pasó frente a ellos, apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar el barco frente a el y atrapar a la chica que salió disparada antes que la barca choque contra el suelo y se destruya.

—¿¡Que demonios creen que están haciendo!?— Zoro grito molesto utilizando las pocas fuerzas que le quedan para seguir de pie y no soltar a a la chica en brazos.

—¡Zoro!— Luffy se acercó a su primer compañero.

—Muchas gracias, Zoro-Kun— Reiju le regaló una sonrisa y entendiendo el mensaje, Zoro se arrodilló para que la mujer se levanté.

—No volveremos a hacer eso—Niji se levanto arrastrando a su cuarto hermano lejos de los escombros, Yonji tenía una sonrisa tonta en la cara y los ojos dando vueltas.

Ichiji los seguía desde atrás limpiando su camisa negra del polvo, Sanji sentado en los restos de su barco le pregunta a Yosaku si se encontraba bien.

—Por que... No tengo tiempo para esto, Usopp está en problemas— Zoro iba a seguir corriendo hasta que Luffy lo detuvo.

—Usopp está en problemas?

—El idiota se dejó capturar por Arlong, si no nos apresuramos el podría ser asesinado.

—¡Es demaciado tarde!— Una voz interrumpió a Zoro.

—Johnny?— Zoro susurro.

—Ya está muerto— Más abajo en el camino de su aterrizaje forzoso, Johnny cayó de rodillas. —¡Fue asesinado ... por la hermana Nami!

Zoro se congeló, traicionar a la tripulación era una cosa, pero asesinar a un miembro de la tripulación era otra muy distinta.

—¡Mientes!— Luffy tomo por la ropa a Johnny. —¡Nami nunca mataría a Usopp, somos nakama!

—Quien es su nakama?— la voz de una mujer llamo la atención de todos.

—Nami, vinimos por ti— Luffy señaló.

—Siento que nosotros estorbamos aquí— Reiju le susurro a sus dos hermanos.

—Acaso te lo pedí?— Nami cruzo los brazos bajo su pecho. —Solamente los use para mi beneficio, por su dinero, ahora que están en banca rota, ya no me sirven.

—Donde está Usopp?— Zoro tomo la palabra antes que Johnny hablara de más.

—Por que no lo buscas bajo el mar?

—Perra...— Zoro desenvaino una de sus katanas con la intención de dañar a la mujer frente a el, solo que su camino fue obstruido por unos zapatos negros.

—Acaso un espadachin puede levantar la espada contra una dama, Roronoa Zoro?— Sanji le dio una mirada desafiante.

—.......— Ichiji poso su mano bajo su barbilla observando el desarrollo de la pelea.

—Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?— Niji volteo a ver a su primer hermano.

Ichiji asintió, inconsciente bajo su mano y tomo con fuerza su brazo derecho.

Después de que Luffy decidiera tomar una siesta en mitad del caminó y que Nami, Yosaku y Johnny se fueran, tomaron asiento en el suelo.

—Esta mintiendo— Niji dijo primero.

—Que?— Sanji parecía estupefacto.

—Sobre el hecho que mato a Nose-Kun es falso y el usarlos por beneficios también, si hubieras puesto atención, también te darías cuenta, Sanji— Reiju explicaba mientras patea a su hermano menor. —Yonji despierta.

—Como están tan seguros?— La mirada de Zoro era penetrante.

—Los ojos— Ichiji se señaló sus propios ojos cubiertos tras sus gafas del sol. —Cada vez que hablaba sus ojos se cristalizaba, incluso empezó a sudaba más, algo típico cuando mientes. Una horrible mentirosa. Mamá decía que la mejor manera de saber si alguien miente es por sus ojos.

—Su madre?— a un lado de su capitán, Zoro se desplomó.

—... Larga historia— Niji intervino.

—Entonces no lo asesino?— Sanji prendió un cigarro.

—Quien sabe, a pesar de ser pequeña, puede ser peligrosa— Zoro recargo sus katanas en su hombro.

—¡¿Que dijiste sobre el pecho de Nami?!— Sanji se volvió a lanzar sobre el espadachin.

—¿¡Acaso eso es en lo único que piensas!?— Zoro no se molestó en sacar su katana, usando la funda para evitar el cuerpo que ambos golpearon.

...oh

—Bueno, ahora sí está muerto— Reiju sintió pena por el cuerpo inconsciente del francotirador.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me ví una teoría acerca de los vinsmoke, probablemente la ponga en un futuro

**Author's Note:**

> Es una idea que se me ocurrió al ver una imagen.
> 
> La trama es fácil: todos los varones de la familia Vinsmoke fueron fallas y cuando Reiju los libero, decidió seguirlos, con el tiempo conocieron a Zeff y a Luffy


End file.
